lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Dry Season
The Dry Season is a seasonal event that occurs in habitats throughout the world. Some people may consider it as a drought. Information During the dry season, conditions become difficult for the animals of the savanna, sometimes leading to tensions and arguments with there being less food and water. Before the season begins, the King of the Pride Lands and his majordomo will gather key animal leaders for an annual Savannah Summit, in order to negotiate peacefully. It's also an easier time for fires to start namely caused by dry lightning. As well as Dust Devils can appear when the circumstances are right. Many dry seasons ago, Askari made peace between the lions and elephants. This time is celebrated with an annual Ukumbusho. History The Savannah Summit While the Lion Guard plays Baobab Ball in the Pride Lands, a dry hillside collapses due to the weight of Kion and Bunga. Fuli comments that it's likely due to the coming of the dry season. After that, they continue to play. After Mtoto discovers animals headed to Pride Rock, Kion realizes that they're headed to the Savannah Summit and Ono explains that it's a meeting with animal leaders to discuss important matters of the dry season. Later on, as Simba sings about the Savannah Summit, he mentions that there's much to discuss as the dry season is approaching. As Makuu argues with Bupu about where the crocodiles will sleep the whole season, he mentions that all crocodiles do during the dry season is sleep. Then, after arguing, Bupu tells Makuu that the crocodile will say the dry season is wet, which confuses Makuu. At the very end, Vuruga Vuruga and Bupu fight over whose territory the crocodiles will sleep near. The Traveling Baboon Show After the Pride Landers discover that food is missing from a tree in the Pride Lands, Bunga asks why it matters and Ono replies, saying that animals now have to eat more in order to survive when there's less food around later. Let Sleeping Crocs Lie Makuu and his float resign their hibernation. Swept Away Kion uses the roar to create rain to get some zebras from Thurston's Herd out of dried mud. The Ukumbusho Tradition Kion states in the performance that the first Lion Guard assembled during a dry season. The Golden Zebra The Lion Guard seeks out a new watering hole in the Back Lands. The Scorpion's Sting The great Kumbuka celebration is during the dry season. It's a great celebration that celebrates Simba and how he came back to the Pridelands to make things right and defeat Scar. Undercover Kinyonga Scar orders Janja and his clan to enter the Pride Lands, enter the riverbank above Hakuna Matata Falls at night, and push the rocks into the river until it stops the water from flowing. This will cut off major water supply during the middle of the dry season. There won't be a lot of water left for the Pridelanders. The Zebra Mastermind The Lion Guard deal with some Dust Devils brought on by the harsh conditions of the dry season. The Underground Adventure When Tiifu and Zuri start talking about their fur. Tiifu complains how it's too dry in the Pridelands, Ono points out that it's the Dry Season. This also provided the opportunity for the Army of Scar to make a fire to trap Kion, Kiara, Bunga, and her friends. The Queen's Visit Dhahabu helps the Pridelanders and will allow them to share her watering hole with them forever. Category:World Category:Pride Lands' Seasons Category:Real Life